Noble Maiden Fair
by HannahBanana94
Summary: Ever since Rhiannon was lost in the forest all those years ago, Catelyn has prayed to the seven for her return, safe and well. Rhiannon was never seen nor heard of again. But, Anna still lived on. Found and fostered by the Forest Folk, she had no memories of her life before then. It has been over ten years. But, Catelyn still waits for her daughters return. AU.


**Summary:** _Ever since __Rhiannon__ was lost in the forest all those years ago, Catelyn has prayed to the seven for her return, safe and well. Rhiannon was never seen nor heard of again. But, Anna still lived on. Found and fostered by the Forest Folk, she had no memories of her life before then. It has been over ten years. But, Catelyn still waits for her daughters return. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own GoT. It's owners do, both TV show and book series. I also do not own the song featured Noble Maiden Fair. All rights go to the producer or whatever. It's the song from Brave if you're wondering, but I am using the English translation of the Scottish Gaelic lyrics. The only thing I own is Rhiannon/Anna and the Forest Folk. **

**I don't know where this came from. It just popped into my head. I will be writing this along side my other GoT story, don't worry. I'm just having a tiny bit of writers block with it, so if it doesn't pass by Monday, i'll just post a really bad chapter for you, just so that you have an update. It has been a while.**

**I love this chapter. It's kind of bad, I have a bit of writers block at the moment, but reading over it. I find it so cute. Like how could I write that? I don't know how I'm going to write the chapter that follows this. But, anyway. I hope you enjoy it and review if you have the chance :D**

* * *

**prequel: part one**

High pitched giggles could be heard in the dark hallways of Winterfell keep. Catelyn could hear them spilling from her eldest daughters bed chambers. She had just put her youngest daughter to bed, and now it looked like she was going to have to coax the eccentric six-year old to go to sleep. She would also have to scold which ever one of the boys that were up having Rhiannon giggling like she was. Her oldest, Robb, doted on his younger sister, as did her husbands bastard, Jon Snow. As she approached the door, she could her the muttered speech of one deep voice and one child-like voice.

"Can I have another story, father?" The little six year old asked from her bed. Rhiannon was a little ball of energy. Rising at the break of dawn and only going to bed well after the sun had fallen again. Her long, dark brown hair always hung in a single braid down her back. Her brown eyes were like that of deer, and were full of adventure and mischief. She had a bright smile that could light up an entire dreary old dungeon. And now, as the moon was rising high in the night sky, Rhiannon was still adamant to go to sleep.

"Just one more, then," Catelyn heard her husband speak, bringing a smile to her face. Eddard thought hard. He had told her every story he knew, apart from the violent ones he'd save later when the boys were older and they needed to be taught a lesson. Catelyn was the one who'd be able to make up stories in order to get the children to fall asleep. He thought back to a story his father once told him. "Um, one evening an old First Man told his grandson about the battle that goes on inside people."

Rhiannon's brow furrowed together. "Is this going to be boring?"

"No, child," He told her. Rhiannon relaxed. "The First Man said, 'My son, the battle is between two wolves inside of us all. One is evil. It is anger, envy, jealousy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego. The other is good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith.' The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather: 'Which wolf wins?'"

"The strongest?" Rhiannon asked, straightening herself up in the bed, with a big smile on her face. She assumed she had gotten it right.

"The one you feed," Eddard corrected her. Rhiannon furrowed her brow again.

"But, the one that feeds more will be stronger," Rhiannon stated, making her father chuckle.

"Sometimes, I think you're too clever for your own good," He told her, a wide smile spread across her face again. Catelyn knocked gently on the door to her daughters bedchambers.

"Alright, bed," Catelyn demanded.

"Mother," Rhiannon moaned, as her father motioned himself of the end of her bed,

"Your mother is right, child," Eddard told her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead "It is time for bed."

"Father, can I go riding tomorrow too?" Rhiannon asked, as he walked towards the door.

"Ugh," He looked to Catelyn, who was giving him a stern look. "What your mother says."

"Please, please, please, mother," Rhiannon pleaded, folding up her tiny hands into one another. "I promise to be careful."

Catelyn sighed. "You may go once." Rhiannon smiled brightly again, brushing the hair from her face. Rhiannon jumped out from under the firs and ran to her mother. She wrapped her arms around her mothers legs lovingly. "Careful."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, mother," Rhiannon cheered, bouncing up and own.

"Bed, now." Catelyn demanded, before turning to her husband of almost ten years. "We'll talk shortly." When she looked back, Rhiannon was climbing her way back into the bed that was for too big of her. Rhiannon was small for her age. People often mistake her for approaching her fifth name day, instead of halfway to her seventh.

"Mother, I'm not tired," Rhiannon pouted, crossing her legs in front of her. Her long brown hair hung messily around her face.

"But, you must sleep," Catelyn said, sitting next to her on the bed and running her thin fingers through her daughters hair. Rhiannon was the image of a Stark. Dark hair and dark eyes. The only one of her children to take the Stark features. The youngest Arya also possessed a mop of black hair since she was born, but her eyes were blue, a Tully feature. "Did you not brush your hair?" Her oldest daughter shook her head in reply. Catelyn grabbed a hold of the hairbrush was pulled Rhiannon closer.

"Mother," Rhiannon began, playing with the ends of her nightdress, as her mother combed through her messy hair.

"Yes, child?"

"Do you think the baby will be a boy?" Rhiannon asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Catelyn asked. She was going to have another baby in no more than four moons, only just over a year since Arya was born.

"Because I want another brother," Rhiannon stated.

"Wouldn't you like another sister?" Catelyn asked, smiling slightly.

"I already have two," Catelyn chuckled.

"As long as the babe has it's health," Catelyn said. "Maybe if you wish hard enough. There we are. Bed."

"Mother," Rhiannon's voice echoed through the stone room again as Catelyn stood up. Finally, she was beginning to sound tired. Catelyn thanked the seven that she wouldn't be up all night with Rhiannon's energy. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Yes, child?" Catelyn asked, looking down into her daughters brown doe eyes.

"Will you sing me your song?" Rhiannon asked, snuggling up in the soft furry blankets. Catelyn sat back down beside her drifting daughter. This was the song her mother sang to her when she was little, and Catelyn had always sang it to Rhiannon. If she was lively enough, Rhiannon would even join in. She knew the words well enough.

"_Little baby, hear my voice. I am beside you, O maiden fair._" Catelyn sang, running her hands over her daughters hair. "_Our young lady, grow and see, your land, your own faithful land. Sun and moon, guide us to the hour of our glory and honor. Little baby, our young lady. Noble maiden fair._" Catelyn watched as Rhiannon's heavy eyes gave up and slowly closed. She planted a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.


End file.
